The Mess That You Made
by Chiriru
Summary: Suicide. Deathfic. Songfic/Vidfic. Rx1. 1xR? 1+Silvia. 3xD; and other couples. Read the lyrics along with the story. Relena takes the fatal plunge, Heero seems indifferent. Key word? Seems.


Lemme know if it's any good.  
  
Warnings: Angst. Death. Nudity. Sexual References. Cursing.   
Songfic. Rx1. 1xR? 1+Silvia. 3xD. Alanis Morisette Lyrics.  
  
Disclaim: I don't own nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The final, pain filled note excaped her mouth. A hand guided up from   
it's pointed position, and pressed itself against warm flesh.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
A crimson river flowed over light carpet, staining it forever. Paler   
hands attached to a frantic body applied pressure to the wound, the   
mouth screaming for someone to call 911. And tears dripping down her   
face.  
  
"No...no...don't die!"  
  
"Goodbye...old, friend."  
  
And with that, she was dead.  
  
::2 weeks later::  
  
A close knit group, clothed in black, gathered on a hill top. The   
hill over looked all of Cinq - old, new, and otherwise. From here,   
the reminents of two palaces could be seen. The playgrounds of   
children and the homes of families.  
  
It was here that she should be buried. After all, it was only   
natural that the angelic princess should be laid to rest. The   
natural cycle of things - we come from the earth and when we die we   
should return to it.  
  
A pure white cross dotted her lone grave on the hill, standing out   
amongst the black of the group around it. Flowers, from people   
around the world, notes from the colonies, objects, tales of   
memories...they all marked the dirt that covered her final resting   
place.  
  
Relena Dorlian, age 20. Dead.  
  
Her family, made of her biological brother, the gundam pilots, and   
their significant others...these were her family. And there black   
robes desended her lone grave on the hill - part of Cinq, but not   
with any of her family - not the Dorlians. Not the Peacecrafts. And   
not with any of them.  
  
As the group left, her brother continuly to glance back at the   
marble - pure in quality, and it marked the last of his blood. he   
could never be an uncle. He wouldn't be able to talk to her. Or   
just admire how his little sister turned into something so special to   
the world.  
  
His wife helped him into the car, and she went around to drive.   
Lucretzia knew, even if he played this off as not affecting him, he   
wasn't in a position to do much of anything. She drove them off to   
the estate of the late princess, following the line of cars that   
belong to the others.  
  
Dorothy sat in the seat next to her boyfriend, Trowa. She knew that   
many places had followed out part in her will - that parties should   
be thrown, seeing as she believed that life should be celebrated -   
not mourned. That many of the goverment officials now had renewed   
their effort towards peace as she had asked, her death had dropped   
them out her pascifistic hands and they had to work to maintain it   
much as Relena herself had.  
  
But no, here she was, riding back to that estate. That home that she   
swore she would never return to...after...after...  
  
Tears poured down her face. Relena had wanted her to tape a message   
for her, so she had went. With the cancer growing, and the   
miscariage, the princess wasn't sure *if* she would be able to do so   
in the near future.  
  
'I should of stopped her, I should of stopped when I saw the gun.'  
  
But Relena had asured her that it wasn't loaded - and when had Relena   
ever told a bold faced lie? But that didn't stop Dorothy from   
blaming herself.  
  
A warm arm wrapped around her, giving her a slight squeeze. Looking   
up into emerald eyes, she smiled a bit, before looking out the   
window. Cathy was sobbing up front with Duo drving soberly down the   
road. Behind them was Quatre and Hilde, with the end of the   
Peacecraft clan and the Unes ending the carivan. In front was Heero   
and his wife, Silvia.  
  
And they were going to all go watch a movie.  
  
'Probably one of the most desturbing one's of their lives,' the   
Catalonia heir thought.  
  
Within the hour, the black clad group entered the home. Relena's   
dark, empty home was creepy - the silence deafing, the creaking of   
the foot steps, the light dust that had settled with the weeks of no   
one using the home that had been so busy.  
  
Dorothy could still hear the gun shots, and hear her screams as her   
best friend died that day.  
  
They had made the way to her home theatre, where Dorothy entered a a   
video. Clearing her throat, she began her explanation of the rules   
and what Relena had been going through.  
  
"I have been asked, in her will, to make sure of a few things. One,   
that all children - yes, Mariemaia, that includes you - will be taken   
out during this. So, William, Maryellen, could you go wait out in   
the kitchen with Marie? Thank you, I'll be out shortly.  
  
Second, That anyone who wishes to remeber her untainted should leave   
now as well."  
  
At this point no one moved, as much as Dorothy had hoped they would.  
  
"Thirdly, Silvia, you must leave. She doesn't want you to see this."  
  
The twenty-one year old got up silently, and made her way to the   
kitchen, compling immediately.  
  
"Lastly, I wish to pass on some information that you don't know -   
except for Zechs, and Noin. Relena was already dying...she had   
cancer, ovarian cancer. Before she realized this, it had spread.   
Also, she had became pregnate. The baby was only two months along   
when she was diagnosed. Despite the best efforts of the doctors, the   
baby died and the cancer continued to spred.  
  
I know that some of you believe that she was assinated...as the world   
does. This isn't true. The tape will explain all, and since I do   
not want to relive this experience - seeing as had taped it - I will   
be leaving." she explained quietly, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"And Yuy." she spat.  
  
"I want to congradulate you on your promise keeping. Though you   
never truly managed to protect her, you did end up killing her." she   
said, vengeful.  
  
"I'm sure the world thanks you."  
  
And with that, she turned on the vid player and all but ran out of   
the world.  
  
Eleven sets of eyes watched a black screen, some confused, some said,   
and some angry.  
  
It started to light up, and displayed Relena, very much alive, at her   
desk. Dressed in a white button down shirt and a purple skirt, she   
looked the object of perfection. But her eyes, were almost dead.   
Looking up emotions could be picked out of the cold gaze - anger,   
rage, sadness, and vunrability.  
  
Her voice was detached at first.  
  
// I want you to know that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both \\  
  
She looked up, hurt a bit. Raising her eye brow, she stood up.  
  
// An older version of me  
Is she as preverted as me  
Would she go down on you in a theater? \\  
  
She had walked over to the bay window, her hand raising to the   
window. She bowed her head, her arms coming in, unbuttoning her   
shirt.  
  
// Does she speak eloquently \\  
  
Turning around, she let it fall to the floor, her body shaking with   
rage, as she quickly stepped out of her skirt as well.  
  
Zechs's face became marred, knowing what the others were seeing...and   
then wincing as he knew...oh god, he knew what had happened. Over   
him? Over Yuy?  
  
"God No." he uttered, angered, as he stormed out before he couldn't   
control his reaction. Oh he had plans for that little basterd. And   
from the look of it, the jerk didn't even know it was about him.  
  
// And would she have your baby \\  
  
The pain in her face was made tears spring in Quatre's eyes. He   
could feel her pain, he knew it now too. It wasn't fair. It wasn't   
right for her to get sick, for her to be scorned like she was.  
  
Duo, even though he thought she was entirely beautiful, and earlier   
in his life...heck, earlier in this *month*, he would have been happy   
to see her so...undressed...couldn't see past the pain.  
  
'when did this happen?' he thought. 'She was so happy, she had it so   
much easier than us. Why...why did she come down to this pain? We   
fought for people like her. To protect their innocense and their   
happiness. To keep others away from the horrors that they had seen.   
When did it all go so wrong?'  
  
// I'm sure she would make a really excellent mother \\  
  
With that, the girl on the TV nodded, going behind a changing   
screen. Her shadow swayed and the motions she was doing were all to   
evident.  
  
Un strapping her bra, several eyes got wider, but not as wide as   
after the words that followed.  
  
// Cause the love that you gave that we made   
Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no \\  
  
She carelessly through the lingerie over the screen, a slight smirk   
over her mouth. A smirk that had been taken from a rather well known   
person in the group.  
  
WuFei didn't understand quiet where she was coming from. The girl   
was hurt, why the strip tease at all? Why was she doing this? How   
had she changed from the girl who literally ran the world into a hurt   
onna with a passion for teasing men?  
  
// And everytime you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me \\  
  
She stepped out with her back to them, the curves of it semi-visable   
through her long honey hair. She was pulling up a pair of tight   
jeans - they were ripped under her buttox - causing a person in the   
room to smile at the memories about those jeans.  
  
Those jeans that he had claimed turned her from innocent to sexy.  
  
And his familiar smirk appeared. But he was thinking over these   
strange lyrics. She was distracting him from really listening...she   
distracted him all to often.  
  
She barely turned around, her arms covering herself and her bare   
chest.  
  
// Until you died 'til you died  
But you're still alive \\  
  
Her voice was wailing, her hair slid down her bare back, reaching the   
tops of her pants pocket as she threw her head back and turn back   
towards the wall.  
  
// And I'm here to remind you \\  
  
She picked up a black, strapless, lacey bra from behind the screen,   
and a see through sleeveless shirt - also black, and putt them on.  
  
//Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me of the cross i bare that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know \\  
  
Turning around after the dressing and ending the chorus, they noticed   
ripped knees in her jeans.  
  
A man in the audience smirked a bit - they had been playing a game of   
tag one day...he had tackled her, ripping the jeans..the tackle had   
led to kissing, and then to more.  
  
Tag was a good game.  
  
Relena had moved, now sitting on her desk, her message coming through   
as well as her pain, as it always had. And something that she rarely   
released - her anger.  
  
// You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know \\  
  
She shook her head back and forth, hair flying.  
  
Hilde looked at her friend, the girl to angry to cry, to hurt to take   
out her agression.  
  
// Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner \\  
  
Cathy could sense what was coming up, and boy, was that man going to   
get a shock.  
  
Sally made a note to ask for an autopsy of that baby of Rellie's. If   
it was truly his, he would fing his life suddenly changed...and he   
would be alone, alone like he made her.  
  
// It was a slap on the face how quickly i was replaced \\  
  
Her rage on the screen was building, and Noin moved towards the   
exit. It was glaringly obvious to everyone but him now. It was   
sickening.  
  
She couldn't help but wonder if her sister-in-law would still be   
alive if not for him.  
  
//Are you thinking of me when you fuck her \\  
  
His blue eyes widened. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes of hers.   
filled with hatered...and even though he knew that she was dead - he   
knew that this was for him...and that hate was for him. Trying to   
recall the lyrics, it was about what he did to her.  
  
It was a startling realization - to know that she loved him, and he   
had screwed her over...and he had left her.  
  
It was to protect her, he had told him self.  
  
// Cause the love that you gave that we made   
Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And everytime you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me   
Until you died 'til you died  
But you're still alive \\  
  
It was for her! He couldn't ruin her life, and he had left her. She   
had...died because of his mistake.  
  
// And I'm here to remind you   
Of the mess you left when you went away \\  
  
Lady Une was the next to get up and leave. Heero Yuy had destroyed   
her, and Relena was too good of an actress to let anyone help. Anne   
knew she could of helped. But...she didn't. And it had destroyed   
her. And they - all of them - stood by, unknowningly, and let Heero   
full-fill his first promise to her.  
  
They let her die.  
  
// It's not fair to deny me of the cross i bare that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know \\  
  
Trowa felt disguested. The man he had once admired had used her.   
Used her like a puppet.   
  
'And we all let him.'  
  
// Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me \\  
  
Relena, mad yet crying, her hair flying had a gun. It was ironic, it   
was his weapon of choice and she was a pasifist.   
  
Cathy, Hilde, and Sally all now stood in the back of the room,   
knowing what was going to come.  
  
// And i'm not going to fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it \\  
  
Relena shot a picture of him on her wall, right between the eyes.  
  
The pilots found themselves rising, as her pain fulled voice rose in   
intesity. Heero Yuy sat, starring at the screen as if stupified,   
like it wasn't really real.  
  
// And everytime I scratch my nails down someone else's back \\  
  
His eyes grew colder, who else could touch her? That was wrong!  
  
And on the screen, she replaced the empty clip, with new fresh   
bullets.  
  
And the girls behind him went to get the others out of the house.  
  
// I hope you feel it \\  
  
And Duo sneered, and Trowa glared.  
  
And Quatre looked like he was trying to wake up. And WuFei cracked   
his knuckles.  
  
Dorothy cried in the kitchen, and Une left with her daughter.  
  
Noin dragged her husband out while she still could - taking William   
with them.  
  
//...can you feel it? \\  
  
Heero shot up, rage filled, ready to kill anyone who touched her.  
  
and four others closed in.  
  
Cathrine picked up Maryellen Maxwell and headed towards their car.  
  
//And I'm here to remind you   
Of the mess you left when you went away \\  
  
Sally came speeding back with the DNA match...the kid was...or would   
of been Heero's.  
  
// It's not fair to deny me of the cross i bare that you gave to me \\  
  
Hilde took Silvia out, as she could here Relena's screaming voice   
through the television.  
  
"Silvia, you need to stay here, no matter what."  
  
Silvia nodded, knowing that they all had to work through this. She   
vaguely wondered if her husband would put his life into Milliardo's   
hands...nawh..even Heero Yuy wasn't that stupid.  
  
// You, you, you oughta know \\  
  
And on the screen, Relena shot herself, dead.  
  
The camera dropped, and the feet of Dorothy could be seen and others   
as they went to save her live.  
  
"Relena..." he said. Then, somberly, "Omae o kurose."  
  
"You finally, really did it, didn't you? You fucking basterd."  
  
Heero didn't bother to catch Duo's fist, yet he responded back, and   
the two grappled on the floor. Trowa and Quatre pulled Maxwell back,   
yet their cold stares at the Japanese pilot didn't lesson.  
  
"Get out, Yuy," the Chinaman said. "Before we deside to be less for   
giving."  
  
Heero sneered.   
  
"She killed herself."  
  
Duo muttered many curses, still being held back.  
  
Heero walked out without another thought. Until Zechs called his vid   
phone.  
  
"This is just to let you know that if I ever see you again, your a   
dead man. And by the way, it would have been your kid."  
  
The blonde switched off with out a response.  
  
"Hn." the Asian replied to a blank screen.  
  
He went over to his car, with his wife already in it, and left.  
  
Later that night, in their bed, in the height of passion, a name   
cried out in the darkness.  
  
"RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
?? Any good?  
  
Chiri 


End file.
